L'anniversaire de Gokû
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Fic interrompue ! pas d'inspiration pour le moment.Un jour très spécial pour Gokû...


L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE GOKÛ.  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours vers l'ouest, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petits village pour passer la nuit. Une fois restaurés, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre, Sanzo et Hakkai d'un côté et Gokû avec Gojyo de l'autre. Aux alentours de minuit, alors que Gokû dormait comme un loir, Gojyo, lui, ne pouvait pas dormir : cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de présence féminine auprès de lui car ils s'étaient perdus dans le désert grâce aux bons soins de Gokû... Gojyo sortit de la chambre à pas de loups pour se précipiter au bar de l'auberge qui était tenu par une ravissante personne qui n'était autre que Yaone. Malheureusement, une autre personne l'avait pris de court. Assis près du bar, se trouvait un bellâtre sirotant une bière qu'il avait payée moitié prix. Gojyo, qui avait reconnu son compagnon de voyage, alla à sa rencontre. - Qu'est-ce qu'un bellâtre comme toi fait assis au bar en pleine nuit et accompagné d'une si jolie fille ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'au temple, les moines faisaient v?ux de chasteté... Sanzo, qui devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, fit mine de ne pas comprendre et encouragea Gojyo à continuer ses déductions. Celui-ci, qui n'en demandait pas temps, s'étonna de cette réponse. Il pesa ses mots pour achever ses déductions. - En clair, je pensais que les moines restaient puceaux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Peut-être qu'au temple, on vous enseigne qu'en restant puceau vous serez plus proche de Bouddha. Que le Grand Sanzo ait réussi ne m'étonne guère ! Parce qu'entre la bière et les clopes, il n'y a pas de place pour les femmes ! Et puis franchement, à part nous, qui supporterait ton fichu caractère ?  
  
Sanzo, qui jusque-là avait réussi à se maîtriser ou presque, devint fou furieux quand son compagnon de table s'amusa à critiquer son caractère. En un éclair, la table qui était entre eux deux valsa et Sanzo sortit son arme secrète : le baffeur ! Après une série de coups, Sanzo s'arrêta enfin, non pas parce qu'il avait calmé sa colère, mais parce qu'il ne restait plus que la tête de Gojyo qui dépassait du sol...  
  
GOJYO : Ma leçon est-elle finie, Maître ? demanda t-il à moitié sonné. Pourrais-tu m'aider à sortir de là ?  
  
Sanzo fit mine de lui prendre la main et lui asséna un coup colossal avec le baffeur ce qui permit à Gojyo de traverser le restant du plancher et d'atteindre les fondations.  
  
GOJYO : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ça ? SANZO : Quand on se dit être un tombeur, on n'accepte pas l'aide de la première personne venue ! Et surtout, on ne lève pas la main sur un moine !!  
  
Gojyo, qui bouillait de rage, prit grand soin de reformuler sa demande :  
  
GOJYO : Est-ce que Votre Sainteté aurait l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'aider à sortir de là car mon postérieur gauche me fait souffrir horriblement !  
  
Sanzo, trouvant que son compagnon faisait vraiment preuve de mauvaise volonté, lui répondit :  
  
" Gojyo, mon ami, nous allons négocier..."  
  
Gojyo, qui était de plus en plus mal, était en train de se demander combien cette affaire allait lui coûter. Sanzo sortit son flingue et lui répondit : " Tu as deux minutes pour sortir de là ou ton postérieur droit te fera autant souffrir que le gauche..."  
  
Gojyo grimpa tant bien que mal en lançant plusieurs jurons à l'intention de son soi-disant compagnon. Une fois arrivé sur le plancher, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un bon lit pour se reposer. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, Sanzo ne l'entendait pas cette oreille.  
  
SANZO : Bien, maintenant que les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés, nous allons nous installer confortablement car Hakkai ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
Gojyo, qui ne comprenait plus rien, n'osa pas poser de questions.  
  
***  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Hakkai vint les rejoindre. Sanzo rassembla ses mots car il ne voulait pas faire de sermons.  
  
SANZO : " Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Comme nous sommes entre gens civilisés..." d'un seul coup, il pensa à Gokû et rectifia : " ou presque... un devoir nous incombe..."  
  
Gojyo, qui buvait les paroles de Sanzo comme un bon saké, se demandait où celui-ci voulait en venir.  
  
SANZO: [...] " Nous avons le devoir de fêter l'anniversaire de Gokû". Gojyo était béat de surprise. Hakkai, qui était déjà au courant, ne dit rien. Le kappa, qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, demanda à Sanzo de plus amples explications. HAKKAI : Quel âge aura Gokû ? Gojyo sauta sur l'occasion... GOJYO : Voyons, Hakkai !! Tout le monde le sait !! Le singe ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ans d'âge mental !!  
  
SANZO : Il fêtera ses 19 ans dans 10 jours.  
  
La mâchoire de Gojyo tomba tant sa surprise était grande. Sanzo lui demanda de la refermer car c'était très impoli et leur exposa ses projets...  
  
A suivre... 


End file.
